ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion with Shrek
Ratchet and the gang returned to Shrek's swamp, just as they find both Shrek and Fiona, who just returned from their honeymoon. Kiva: Shrek, you're here! Shrek: Kiva, Ratchet! It's been a while. How are you guys been? Kiva: We're good. Fiona: Oh, Kiva! I'm so happy you're here! - Fiona hugs Kiva in a sweet reunion. Ratchet: Say, how's Donkey these days? Shrek: No idea. I might-- - Suddenly, a singing voice is coming from the house. Shrek opens the door and surprisingly finds Donkey singing the day away. Kiva: Hi, Donkey. Donkey: Kiva! Man, am I glad to see you! Kiva: Me too. Donkey: Ratchet, my boy! Man, it's awesome to see you! Ratchet: You too, Donkey. Looks like you have busy with the mail and the flowers recently. Donkey: Yeah, and feed the fish. Genis: Huh? What fish?? Kiva: To be honest, Shrek doesn't have fish. Donkey: He does now. I named that one 'Shrek' and the other 'Fiona'. Fiona: Forgive me if I may ask, but why did you all come back so suddenly, captain? Ratchet: We found some new information about what's happening. Kiva: We are looking for Carl and Discord. Have you seen them? Fiona: Sorry, but no one didn't mention those names around the swamp. Presea: If they are not here, they might be in 'you-know-where'. Kiva: Oh, that's right.. - Shrek told Donkey to leave so that they can have some alone time. Shrek: Say, captain.. We have a request for you. Ratchet: You want us to leave too? Fiona: Well, no. Not really. You guys are welcome here in the swamp. Anyhow, if there's anything strange outside, just knock the front door. Ratchet: Wow... Pretty convincing there, Fiona. Kiva: No problem. - Ratchet and the gang exited out of the house and Shrek is about to have fun with his new wife, but there's a knock on the door a few seconds later. After hearing this, Fiona gets back up. Fiona: Yes? Hello? Kiva: Seems like we got company. - Suddenly, several troopers have appeared and has given two messages: One for Ratchet, inside an envelope, and the other out loud. It seems that the king and queen of Far Far Away has summoned their daughter and their new son-in-law to enter a royal ball that will be held there once they arrived. Fiona: Mom and dad? Shrek: Prince Charming? Donkey: A royal ball?? Can I come?? Ratchet: Hold on, Donkey. We need to make sure what's in this letter first. Kiva: I agree. Besides, it could be something important. Reia: I got it. - Reia opened the envelope and finds a letter inside. Reia: Okay, let's see.. "Dear Ratchet: Captain of the 2nd Galactic Republic. I heard that you have saved many worlds from many dangerous enemies alike, including The Clash of Prophecies. I wish to request an audience with you in Far Far Away, so we can discuss about the future that holds for you. Your new friend - Twilight Sparkle". Ratchet: Does that name ring a bell, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah. She's not only a friend, but she and her friends are part of the Saga Unit Patrol Squad 1 team. Clank: Hmm... Interesting. Terra: Plus with this lifetime pass, we should-- Reia: Hold on. There's a side note here. "P.S. The king and queen will be given you and your team lifetime passes into the kingdom once you arrive". Kiva: Wow! Ratchet: That...was pretty impressive. Presea: (I wonder..) - Reia turns the letter around and finds one last side note from Twilight. Reia: Hello? "P.P.S. Since Terra has already gotten his pass from Ventus, there be a big dinner waiting from your long travel into the kingdom. It is the kingdom's honor to welcome you." Ratchet: So, Twilight didn't ask for that? Clank: It is part of the celebration ritual. Kiva: Great, let's go. Shrek: We're not going! Captain, I suggest you go somewhere else. Fiona/Ratchet/Terra: What!? Kiva: Shrek, be serious. These people want to thank you, not being a setback. Shrek: Oh! 'Being a setback' she said. I personally would rather be doing my usual routine without being bothered by an angry mob. We're not going and that's final! - Suddenly, Reia used her Power Pole and pushed Shrek into the house. Reia: Show me...your royality...and respect her!!! Kiva: Thank you, master. - Reia lets Shrek go and is going to regret what he is doing. A few minutes later, the packages are seated into a carriage and the gang goes with them as they traveled to Far Far Away for the next scene. Category:Scenes